In a typical data storage system management application, various physical and logical aspects of the data storage system may be displayed in a hierarchical manner on a graphical user interface (GUI). In order to re-arrange logical aspects of the data storage system, a typical implementation requires properties fields of the various elements to be textually modified. For example, in order to add a logical unit of storage (LUN) to a storage group, a storage group properties box is opened, and a button is clicked to indicate that a new LUN should be added to that storage group. This would bring up a dialog box asking the user to select a particular LUN from a list of known LUNs to add to that storage group.